more than a woman
by mistonmulholland
Summary: It's the summer of 2018 and Kaitlyn is just about ready to give this wrestling thing another go. Securing a spot in the Mae Young Classic is almost too good to be true and could well be her ticket back to a career she once loved. It's just her luck she gets stuck with managerial duties. Eventual Kaitlyn/Seth. Features Big E, Natalya, Renee, Roman, Paige, Zelina, Xavier and more.


Three years ago, if someone would have told this anxious mess of a barely-functioning human being that she would be going back to World Wrestling Entertainment, completely healthy and well on the road to mental recovery, she would have damn well laughed in their face.

Yet, here she is, seconds away from booking a flight to the next RAW show to see some old faces.

There was something about wrestling that had grown on her. Like an obnoxious, life-threatening disease. Maybe something slightly less severe, but equally life-changing. She'd watched it here-and-there as a kid, curling up on the sofa with her father when he'd been lenient enough to let her catch the odd RAW show.

Her dad loved to mention how she'd missed the 'golden days', instead catching a point in time when the company took a bit of a creative and entertainment dip. She never understood where he was coming from because she loved it all the same.

She quickly became enamoured with the flashy entrances and Ken doll babyfaces that got the crowd on its feet. The powerhouses really got her attention, though. Batista, Chyna, Goldberg. Oh, Goldberg, her go-to all-time favourite whenever anyone asked.

She smiles at the thoughts. Nothing pulled at those delicate nostalgia strings quite like WWE. The nervous tug in the pit of her stomach watching Jeff Hardy climb a ladder that was seemingly never-ending, Trish Stratus winning the Women's title in her hometown in her last match, _Kaitlyn winning the Diva's title in her hometown._ There was really nothing that she'd fallen harder for.

Honestly, it took her a long time to decide what truly made her happy. Her therapist would ask her that same question and, outside of fitness, her dogs and her mom, Kaitlyn's mind would go blank.

Her business was going steady, and it was something to be immensely proud of. Holding onto everything she'd worked for in the midst of an awful mental health period and divorce was quite remarkable and she at least deserves a pat on the back, thank you very much.

But wrestling.

It felt silly to say the word. It felt silly that, even after all this time, wrestling still filled the void. The fact that it was such an important time in her life that moulded her image and personality is hard to swallow at times.

She wonders if Nattie changed her number during the last couple of months. They text sparsely these days, the both of them too busy to catch up, and that's fine, Kaitlyn thinks. That's adult life.

Nattie must have heard the news about Kaitlyn snagging a place in the Mae Young Classic, or maybe she hadn't and Kaitlyn was right to be paranoid about having no one familiar to go back to.

Of course she has E, the platonic love of her life who she expects life-threatening hugs and a knuckle sandwich from upon her return. Her heart aches at the fond memories. Flashbacks of getting kicked out of Toys R Us, comparing cleavages, making comedy sketches when they should have been behaving backstage, the bittersweet goodbyes.

If she couldn't pick AJ, there's not a single person whom she'd shared a warmer bond with.

"I should tweet him," she thinks aloud. A little blast from the past.

 _WWEBigE Ready for another round of Double Trouble?_

She hits Tweet. Doesn't even have to think about it.

Getting the call from Hunter was surreal. She rarely picked up unknowns, but the number looked familiar, and lo and behold it was her former boss on the other end.

" _Absolutely_ ," she'd said. " _Thank you so much_."

So here she is, watching RAW, Simon curled in her lap, a huge mug of herbal tea warming both hands and her heart full.

Kaitlyn caught both shows when she could, mainly looking forward to the women's matches. The division had blossomed long after her departure, now home to a crop of incredibly talented and individually interesting women.

She'd sipped passively at her tea and thought back to the trials the girls had faced barely five years ago: The Bellas having their WrestleMania moment dangled in front of them and promptly snatched away because management thought the guys deserved longer matches, or just the straight up neglect of attention the girls received from creative.

And now? A freaking all-women pay-per-view was on the horizon. That's the kind of environment Kaitlyn is itching to experience.

But that's the thing: everything is different. Everything. Well, Vince is still alive and at it, God forbid, but just how do you slot yourself into that environment after years of absence? It's not as if Kaitlyn left with the promise of returning. She saw a life beyond wrestling and gave it up.

Do people miss her? Do they even want her back? The questions flood her mind and prod at her anxiety. She may well be throwing herself to the sharks, but honestly? Kaitlyn's always liked a challenge.

She mutes the televison and hits call on Nattie's contact, tapping at her mug as the dial tone fills the heavy silence.

Kaitlyn's heart is in her throat when the line goes static and there's suddenly someone on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Kaitlyn?"

"Oh my God, Nattie. It's you and your voice."

There's a beat of silence, then the unmistakable sound of Nattie's breathy laugh on the other end. "Girl! What is going on? I wanted to call. You know I heard about you being signed for the Mae."

"I know. I just can't freaking believe it, Nattie! God, who would have thought? That clunky chick who somehow won NXT and the Diva's title. AJ Lee's lesser counterpart. Like, she's back."

"Now, I don't want to hear any of that. I know you're coming back to tear shit up, girl."

Kaitlyn drags a hand through her hair. Tries not the cry. Simon's shifted from her lap to the foot of the bed to take a little nap. Kaitlyn smiles fondly at him and nudges him with her toes. He huffs lightly and tucks his head in his paws.

"I'm psyched. Totally terrified. So many of the girls left along the way."

"Hey," Nattie says without heat, "I'm still going strong. So are the Bellas. Can't get rid of us that easy."

"True that," Kaitlyn chuckles. That has her thinking about just how much time has passed. Brie has a little girl! A family of her own and she's still wrestling. If that isn't enough motivation for Kaitlyn to get back in the ring, she doesn't know what it. "Any babies on the way for you?"

"Oh no, not me, honey. I can tell you that now. Tyson would lose his shit."

"We're all still young," Kaitlyn jokes.

"You know it," Nattie chirps. "So! A catch-up is definitely needed. I already have Renee involved in this. How does brunch sound? I'm definitely sneaking a cheeky drink or two in there for my hardworking self."

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Kaitlyn teases. She's missed Nattie so much.

"You know me," Nattie says suggestively.

"I'm so down for brunch. I was thinking of flying over and catching the next RAW show?"

"Oh, totally! We'll have no problem sneaking you backstage."

"Nattie, you're a doll."

"Just for you. Now get that sweet ass here so we can make up for lost time."

"Consider my flight booked," Kaitlyn says, grinning into her mug. There's just one more thing… "Oh, and Nattie?"

"Yes?"

"How's that Seth Rollins guy doing?"


End file.
